Harry Potter: The Two Malfoys
by Partypandas00
Summary: AU Story This is the story of Natalie (Nat) She is the twin sister of Draco Malfoy. She was raised by the same parents. In the same household, but they couldn't be more different. This is the story of Harry Potter, told through Nat's eyes
1. Chapter 1 First Encounters

Chapter 1

Nat was sitting on her bed, staring at the letter in her hands. Though it was not showing outside, inside she was thriving. It was finally happening; she was going to school, to Hogwarts. Finally she would get some space, she could make new friends, and above all she would get peace from her twin brother. As she read the letter for like the hundredth time she became even more eager to get there, "Mistress?" came a small voice beside her, she gasped, she looked round as she pulled herself out of the daze she was in, "Sorry…Dobby never meant to startle" the elf said, "It's alright Dobby" she said, as she folded up the letter and put in into her pocket, "And I told you, when we're alone, call me Nat" she told him, Dobby lowered his ears slightly, "It…wouldn't be right miss…" he said, "Well, for once in my life Dobby, I'm giving you an order. While we are alone, you'll call me Nat. Got it?" she told him, Dobby raised his ears again, "Yes Mistr…Nat…" he said, the girl smiled, "So…what's the story?" she asked him, "Mistress Narcissa has said they will be leaving in five minutes" Dobby replied, Nat nodded, "Thanks Dobby" she said, she then stood up and grabbed her bag, "Better not keep them waiting" she said, Dobby nodded, "I'll miss you when I go to Hogwarts" Nat said to him, "Dobby will miss you too" he replied, Nat smiled and then headed towards the door, as she reached it she heard a tiny 'pop' behind her, Dobby had obviously disapparated out of the room, presumably back to the kitchens.

Nat made her way downstairs and into the drawing room, where she found her mother, she was rummaging through her bag but looked up when Nat walked into the room, "We're leaving in five minutes" she told her daughter, Nat nodded, Draco then came into the room behind Nat, "Mother, can we go and look at the broomsticks?" he asked her, Nat rolled her eyes slightly as she went and sat down in an armchair, "We'll see Draco" their mother replied before walking out of the room, "Why you so eager? You know first years aren't allowed brooms" Nat said to him, "I want to have one for next year. Surely I'm bound to be picked to play on my house team" Draco said, Nat smirked, "Yeah, you'd make good target practice for the bludgers" she said, Draco frowned, "I'd make a better player than you!" he retorted back, "You'll probably get knocked off your broom in the first five minutes" Nat said. There was a pause for a moment, "You're not going to be able to pull off the daddy's boy act at Hogwarts" Draco frowned still, "Say that again, mummy's girl" he warned, Nat stood up to march over to her brother, but before she could say or do anything else there was a voice from the doorway, "Natalie! Draco! Enough!" they both looked round to see their father standing there, "Sorry father" they both said, Narcissa then walked back into the room and both she and Lucius went on over to the fireplace, "Come! We're going" their father told them, and both Nat and Draco went on over to them and Narcissa picked up a pot from beside the fireplace, "Okay Natalie dear, you first" she told the girl, Nat nodded and picked up a handful of the powder that was inside the pot and then stepped inside the fireplace, she took a deep breath and then shut her eyes, to make sure she didn't get soot in them, "Diagon Ally!" she cried and threw the powder into the grate. With a loud swoosh, she was sent shooting up the grate. Nat kept her eyes closed as she soared through the fireplaces. Finally she was thrown headfirst out of a fireplace; she gasped and then sat up, she then stood up and shook herself down. A minute later her mother came out after her, the women took out her wand and cleaned off herself and then did the same to her daughter, suddenly Draco came out of the fireplace, followed swiftly by Lucius. Narcissa cleaned them both off; Nat looked around and saw they had headed up in Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Ally. After they were all cleaned, Lucius led the way out of the shop and up the lane towards the archway into Diagon Ally, "You two go ahead to Flourish and Blotts and start gathering the books you need, your father and I will stop off at the bank and then we will meet you there" Narcissa told them, Nat and Draco both nodded before heading along the street, towards the bookshop. Nat took out the piece of parchment from her pocket and unfolded it; she began to read off the list of books;

"The Standards Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble"

Nat finished reading the list and began searching around the store, getting side-tracked as she always did by other interesting titles. She soon spotted her father walk in, he glanced at her and then walked over to Draco, who was at the other side of the room, and Nat continued to browse through the books. After a moment Lucius came over with Draco, "Go with Draco to get fitted for your school robes, then go and meet your mother at Ollivanders" he told her, Nat nodded as her father took the books that she had started collecting, then she and Draco both left the store and headed towards Madam Malkins. They entered and a moment later a stout looking witch came out from through the back, "Hogwarts?" she asked them, they both nodded, "Right, ladies first" the women said, she then indicated for Nat to follow. The girl did so, and went through the back, she told to stand up on a stool and the witch slipped a black robe over the girl, and then began pinning it into place.

Five or ten minutes later she was finished, "Right dear, I'll just package that up for you" she said, Nat nodded and jumped down off the stool, "Send the boy in please dear" Nat headed back through to the front of the shop, "Go on" she told her brother and then went and sat down on a small seat by the window, Draco headed through to the back room. A few minutes later the door to the shop opened and a boy came in, Nat looked round and smiled slightly, "Hi" she said politely, "Hi…Are you waiting?" he asked, Nat shook her head, "I've been done, I'm just waiting for my brother" she told him. Nat looked closely at the boy; he was quite small – for a boy, his jet black hair was a little messy and his clothes looked like they were a few sizes too big for him, he wore glasses which were being held together with lots of sellotape. Just then Madam Malkins came through to the front of the store, "Hogwarts?" she asked the boy, he nodded, "Come on then, I have just made two sets" she then turned and walked back through the back of the shop, the boy followed behind the women, Nat watched as he went and then looked towards the window.

The boy soon came back out, his newly made ropes packaged up in his hands, "Nice to meet you" Nat said, "Yeah, see you at Hogwarts I guess" he replied, Nat smiled and nodded. Just then there was a knock on the window, both Nat and the boy looked round to see a giant of a man standing there, holding two ice creams, "I should go" the boy said, "See you soon then" Nat smiled, the boy then went towards the door, "See you" she said as he went out, Nat then looked back towards the back room, waiting for her brother to come out.

Finally, about ten minutes later he emerged from through the back, Nat stood up, "About time, what were you doing back there?" she said to him, Draco just shrugged, "I want to get my ropes just right" Nat rolled her eyes, she paid for the ropes with the money their father had given them and then they both left the shop. They headed along the street towards the wand shop, when they got there they found both Narcissa and Lucius waiting, "Come along" their mother said and they all went in.

Mr Ollivander was standing behind his desk, writing something down, he looked up when they entered, "Ah, Mr and Mrs Malfoy" he greeted, then glanced at both Nat and Draco, "Off to Hogwarts?" he said, Nat smiled and nodded, "Right then, come along and we'll get you sorted" he told them, both Nat and Draco went over and Mr Ollivander took a long tape measure with sliver marking out of his pocket, "Ladies first, yes" he said as he turned to Nat, "Which is your wand arm?" he asked, "Right" Nat told him, "Hold out your arm" he said to her, Nat did so. He measured her from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and round her head. He finally finished and had begun to browse through the shelves, gathering up a few boxes and bring them to the front, "Right then, try this" he told her, Nat took the wand he offered and flicked it. A row of shelves came crashing to the ground, Nat gasped and put the wand down on the counter, "Perhaps not" Mr Ollivander muttered, he then picked up another wand, "Try this" he said, and again Nat took the wand and gave it a wave. This time hundreds of boxes went flying off the shelves. It felt like she had tried about a hundred wands until finally she found a match, "Ah…" Mr Ollivander said, "Perfect match, 10" Ash wood, Unicorn hair. Very good wand" he told her. Mr Ollivander then turned to Draco and went through almost the exact same process with him. He tried also tried about a hundred wands until he finally got a match too, "10" Hawthorn, Unicorn hair" Mr Ollivander explained. Their father paid for the wands they all exited the shop.

As they walked along the street, Nat took out her list again and began to read through the rest of the items they were to get;

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

They went to to buy their cauldrons. Nat had always had a fascination with potions and was really eager to start learning how to brew one. Eventually the last shop they went to was Eeylops Owl Emporium, "You can each choose an owl you like" Narcissa told them, Nat smiled and headed on into the store with Draco and began looking at all the different owls. They were all so beautiful. It didn't take Draco long too decided, he indicated to an eagle owl sitting high up, Nat then saw a lovely grayish owl, which the store keeper told her was called a scops owl, she told her mother and father and they purchased both.

Once they were finished shopping they headed back down Knockturn Alley and into Borgin and Burkes to use the floo powder back home. Nat went first and clearly shouted the address and a few moments later she was being thrown out onto the living room floor. Dobby came over to her, "Welcome home mistress Nat" he said, he then clicked his fingers and instantly Nat was clean from soot, "Thanks Dobby" she said, just as Draco came out of the fire place, follow by Narcissa and then Lucius. Dobby cleaned them all with a click of his fingers, "Right, go and get yourself packed for tomorrow" their mother told them, Nat nodded and gathered up all her shopping then hurried up the stairs to her bedroom, where she proceeded to pack her trunk.


	2. Chapter 2 Journey to Hogwarts

Chapter 2

Journey to Hogwarts

Nat woke early next morning, certainly before everyone else - besides Dobby of course. She got up and began to get herself ready. She dressed into a pair of jeans and t-shirt – she would change into her ropes on the train. Once she was ready she decided to check her trunk for like the hundredth time, she then went over to the cage containing her owl, who she had decided to call Newt and let her him out to fly around the room, as he would be locked up for the duration of the journey.

Nat watched her owl for a moment and then turned back to her trunk. As she was locking it shut Dobby appeared beside her, "Good morning mistress" he greeted, Nat give him a look and he lowered his ears slightly, "Sorry…Nat" he said, "Morning Dobby" she smiled at him, "Today's the day. In a couple of hours I'll be heading off to Hogwarts" she went on, she then looked down at Dobby, "I'll write to you Dobby, promise" at this Dobby's ears pricked up again, "Thank you Nat" he said, "Would you like some breakfast?" he asked her, Nat smiled and nodded, "Yes please Dobby" he nodded and with a tiny 'pop' the elf disapparated. Nat then called Newt over and he flew down and landed on her shoulder, she then placed him back into the cage and then brought it and her trunk downstairs.

She left her luggage in the hall and then walked into the dining room, taking Newt – in his cage with her. As she sat down, Dobby appeared beside her, placing a plate of food in front of her, "Thanks Dobby" she said, as she picked up her fork and began to eat up. Dobby began to clean around the room. Nat watched him for a moment, "Don't let them be too harsh on you Dobby" she told him, he looked round, "Tis the way it is miss" he said, "I guess…but it's not right" she said, "You has always been good to Dobby, he shall miss you very much" Dobby said, Nat smiled in response, "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. Though I am considering staying at Hogwarts over Christmas" she went on, "Would be nice not to have to put up with my idiot brother for once" Dobby gave a tiny laugh and then went back to work.

After a while Dobby disappeared back to the kitchens and her mother walked into the room, "All packed?" she asked her, Nat looked round and nodded, Narcissa walked over to a chair and sat down at the table, Dobby appeared instantly with a plate of food, he placed it in front of Narcissa, she didn't even acknowledge him, Nat glanced down at her own plate in front of her, trying not to show her annoyance at this, Dobby then disappeared again as Lucius came in, followed by Draco. They both sat down at the table and Dobby appeared with a plate for each of them, Nat sneaked a smile at Dobby before he disappeared again. They all eat in silence for a moment and then Lucius spoke, "I have arranged a Ministry car to take us to the station" he told them, Nat glanced up at her father, "It will be here soon" Nat looked down again and finished off her breakfast. She then got up from the table, picked up Newts cage and headed back through to the hall; she placed the owl cage beside her trunk and then went over to a mirror and began tying back her long, blond hair into a ponytail.

Later on, they were all outside as a Ministry official was getting both trunks and owl cages into the back of the car, Nat climbed into the back of the car. It was set out almost like a taxi; with a row it three seats on one side and three opposite, Nat sat at the window seat, behind the driver, Draco sat opposite her, Lucius sat with Draco and Narcissa with Nat, the driver then got in and they were off.

It was a long journey, Nat sat staring out of the window most of the way, she then glanced over at the newspaper her father was reading and when he put it down she reached over and started flicking through it. She then stopped at a small headline that caught her eye, _'Harry Potter spotted in Diagon Alley'_ Nat went on to read the article, interestedly;

' _There were reports, that on July 31_ _st_ _Harry Potter was spotted in Diagon Alley. It was assumed he was off to buy his school things to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Reports say the boy was seen entering The Leaky Cauldron, with Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid. It was said he was gracious to shake hands with customers before heading into the alley. Unfortunately no photo was captured, but locals say it was a thrilling moment to meet, The Boy Who Lived.'_

Nat finished reading the article, her eyes a little wide, "What?" Draco said, noticing her expression, "Nothing" she said as she looked back at the newspaper, Draco then snatched it off her, "Hey!" she cried, "I was reading that!" Draco smirked, "Well, now I am" he said, Nat frowned at him, "Draco, Natalie! That's enough!" Lucius snapped, "Draco dear, give the paper back to your sister" Narcissa told him. Draco reluctantly handed it back and Nat went back to reading.

Finally they arrived at Kings Cross Station and they all got out of the car. The driver unloaded their luggage and Lucius collected two trolleys. Nat placed her trunk onto the trolley and laid Newt's cage on top, and they headed on into the station and went over to platforms nine and ten. They all stood in a line and Narcissa looked over Nat, "You first" she said, Nat nodded and she went and stood in front of the barrier between the platforms and then took a running start. When she reached the wall she felt herself go right through and when she looked round she found herself on Platform 9¾, Draco then came through after her, followed by Narcissa and then Lucius.

They all headed over towards the scarlet steam engine, going right to the front. Nat got her owl and trunk off the trolley and took them both onto the train and with a little difficulty got it up on the luggage rack. She then placed Newt into the compartment. Draco followed her in and they both leaned out the window to say goodbye to their parents, "We'll see you again at Christmas" Narcissa said to them, Nat was about to say that she was planning on staying at Hogwarts when the whistle sounded and the train began to move. She gave a wave to both her parents and then sat back on the seat. Suddenly the compartment door slid open and two thickset boys came into the compartment, Nat groaned to herself; Crabbe and Goyle. There was no way she was putting up with these three the whole journey. Without saying a word she gathered up her trunk and owl cage and pushed passed the two boys, "Where do you think you're going?" Draco said, "Oh I just remembered something really important I have to do" Nat said, "What?" Draco asked, "Leave!" Nat said simply and then turned and headed out of the compartment, dragging her trunk behind her.

She wondered all the way up the train, passing a few people on the way as she looked for somewhere to sit. Every compartment she passed was full. Finally she came to one with only two people, Nat slide the door open and peered in, "Hi…do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full, and I'm trying to get away from that end of the train" she asked. There were two boys in the compartment; one had red hair, freckles and Nat noticed there was a smudge of mud on his nose, the other was dark haired, glasses, greens eyes and baggy clothes. She felt like she'd seen him somewhere before but couldn't think where, "Of course" the boy with glasses said, Nat smiled and she dragged her trunk and owl cage in and then sat down beside the dark haired boy, "I'm Natalie, but you can call me Nat" she told them, "I'm Ron Weasley" the red haired boy said, "Nice to meet you" Nat said. Her father had spoken about the Weasley family before, always finding some way of insulting them, Nat looked towards the other boy, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter" he said, Nat's eyes went wide, "Really?...Wow, I never expected to be sharing a compartment with Harry Potter" she said, she stared at him for a moment before speaking again, "Have we met before?" she asked, "Err…yeah…in Diagon Alley" Harry said, it then clicked in Nat's head, "Yeah! You were the boy in Madam Malkins" she said, "Well, nice to finally meet you"

They kept talking to one another, as the train carried them out of London and they were soon speeding past fields. A little while later the door to their compartment slid open and dimpled women stood there with a food trolley, "Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked them. Harry got to his feet instantly and wondered over to the women, Ron however remained sitting, "No thanks, I'm all set" he said, holding up some wrapped up sandwiches. Nat then dug her hand into her pocket and took out a couple of coins from the money her parents had given her, she went up to the trolley behind Harry and saw he was buying something of everything, "Here, we can share" she said to him, handing him some money. They brought the sweets back into the compartment and tipped them onto the seat, "Hungry, are you?" Ron asked, "Starving" Harry said as he picked up a _Pumpkin Pasty_ and took a bit, Nat picked one up also. Ron meanwhile was unwrapping his sandwiches, "Ehh…she always forgets I don't like corned beef" he moaned, "Swap you one of these" Harry said, holding out a pasty, "Go on" he said, "You don't want these, there all dry" Ron told him, "She hasn't got much time, you know with five of us" Nat raised her eyebrows you've got 4 siblings?" she said, "Six actually. But there's only 4 of us go to Hogwarts. Ginny's not old enough yet" Ron told her, "Wow…ones bad enough for me. But then my brothers is a bit of a prat" she said, "Go on, have a pasty" Harry told Ron, "Thanks" he said.

Nat continued to eat up the pasty she had, Harry then picked up one of the _Chocolate Frog_ packets, "What are these?" he asked, "They're not real frogs, are they?" Nat shook her head, "No, but see what the card is, I'm missing Agrippa or Ptolemy" Ron said. As Harry unwrapped his _Chocolate Frog_ Nat picked one up also and opened it, "So this is Dumbledore" Harry said, "Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" Ron said, "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa" he then picked up one of the packets and Nat saw Harry read the back of his card, she looked down at her own card and flipped it over, "I got Newt Scamander" she said, "I've got a few of him" Ron said, "He's gone!" Harry said, shocked looking up from his own card, "You can't expect him to hang around all day, can you" Ron told him, "No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her…do you want it? You can start collecting" Ron said, handing the card over to Harry. Ron then stared over at the pile of unwrapped _Chocolate Frogs_ , "Help yourself" Harry told him, Ron then reached over, picking up a handful and began to unwrap them, "But…in, you know the Muggle world, people just stay in photos" Harry said, "Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron asked, "Weird!"

They carried on opening the Chocolate Frog cards; whenever Ron got a card he already had he would give it to Harry, who was beginning to build up quite a collection now. Harry then picked up the packet of _Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans_. Nat looked over at him, "Careful with them. When they say every flavour, they mean every flavour" she told him, Ron nodded, "You get the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you get spinach and liver and tripe. George was adamant he got a bogey-flavoured one once" he told Harry. He then reached over and picked out a bean, he looked at it carefully and then took a bite, "Bleaaargh! See what I mean? Sprouts" he said, Nat smirked and then took one also and nibbled at it, she then made a face "Grass…" she said. They then spent some time trying the beans; they got toast, coconut, baked beans, strawberry, curry, coffee, sardine and many more different flavours.

After a while there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal a round faced boy, looking rather tearfully, "Sorry…but have you seen my toad at all?" he asked them, they all shook their heads, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me" he wailed, "He'll turn up" Harry told the boy, "Yes…well if you see him…" the boy said and then turned and left the compartment, "Don't know why he's so bothered" Ron said, "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose him as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk" he indicated to the sleeping rat lying on his lap, "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference" Ron went on, "Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, want to see?" Ron asked, "Yeah!" Harry said.

Ron rummaged in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and you could see part of the core sticking out of the point, "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway…" he had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again, the toad less boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes, "Has anyway seen a toad? Neville's lost one" she asked them, "We've already told him we haven't seen it" Ron told her, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand, "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then" she said, Ron looked taken aback, "Err…alright" he said and then pointed the wand at Scabbers, he cleared his throat, "Sunshine, daises, butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow" Ron chanted but nothing happened and Scabbers still lay there, fast asleep, "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple ones myself, and they've all worked for me" the girl explained, she then came over and sat down in the seat opposite Harry and took out her wand. She pointed it straight at him, so the tip of the wand was focused between his eyes, Nat watched interestedly, "For example. _Oculus Reparo" she chanted and instantly the sellotape on Harry's glasses spun off and they were fixed. Nat stared wide eyed as Harry took off his glasses and inspected them;_

"Nobody in my families magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" she said all this so fast, that Nat was finding it hard to keep up with what she was saying. She looked at both Ron and Harry; she could tell by the looks on both their faces that they too had not learnt their books off by heart. Of course Nat had started reading a few of her own, "I'm Ron Weasley" Ron said, Hermione then looked at Nat, "Nat" she told her, "Harry Potter" Harry said, "Are you really? I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ " Hermione explained, "Am I?" Harry said, "Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me" Hermione went on, "Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I heard Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad…Anyway we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon" Hermione then got up and left the compartment, taking Neville with her, "Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it" Ron said, he then threw his wand back into his trunk, "Stupid spell, I bet Fred knew it was a dud" he added, "What house are your brothers in?" Harry asked, "Gryffindor" Ron said, "Mum and dad were in it too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin" Nat glanced down slightly; she just knew she herself was going to be placed in this house. Her whole family have been in Slytherin for centuries, "I mostly likely will be in Slytherin" she told them, "My whole family have been so far. I think I would probably be disowned if I end up somewhere else" Nat told them, "That's the house Vol…I mean; You-Know-Who was in?" Harry asked, "Yeah…" Ron said, he flopped back in his seat, looking depressed, "You know, I think the ends of Scabbers whiskers are a bit lighter" Harry said, Nat knew he was only trying to cheer Ron up a bit and take his mind of houses, "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left anyway?" Harry asked Ron, "Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts" Ron said, "What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked, changing the subject, "Chudley Cannons" Nat said, "Err…I don't know any" Harry said, "What? Oh you wait, it's the best game in the world" Ron said. He then set off on a long explanation on how Quidditch was played. Nat rolled hers slightly and zoned out of this conversation, helping herself to another Pumpkin Pasty.

She zoned back in when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it was not Neville or Hermione. To Nat's annoyance she saw her brother standing in the doorway, with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. Draco looked at the three of them and then rested his eyes on Harry, with a lot of interest, "Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" Draco drawled, Nat rolled her eyes slightly and sat back in her seat, wishing it could swallow her up, "Yes" Harry said, she saw him glance at Crabbe and Goyle, "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle" Draco said simply, "And my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I see you have already met my sister" Nat glanced up at her brother, "Leave me out of this please" she said to him.

She then heard Ron give a slight cough, which Nat guessed might have been hiding a snigger, Draco looked at him, "Think my names funny, do you? No need to ask yours. My father told me all about the Weasley's. Red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford" Nat rolled her eyes again, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others Potter" Draco said as he turned back to Harry, "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" Draco then held out his hand for Harry to shake, but Harry didn't take it, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks" he said coolly.

Nat smirked and looked down, hiding her snigger, she then looked up at her brother and saw he had gone slightly pink in the cheeks, "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter" he said slowly, "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like Weasley and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you" Nat looked up disapprovingly at her brother, Harry and Ron both stood up, Ron's face was as red as his hair, "Say that again!" he said firmly, "Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Draco sneered, "Unless you get out now!" Harry said, "But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys?" Draco went on, Nat frowned, "Just shove off Draco" she said firmly to him, "We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some" Draco said.

Goyle then reached out towards a Chocolate Frog next to Ron, who then leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell. Nat frowned as she looked more closely. Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle – Crabbe and Draco both backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Nat laughed at the whole thing, "That sure put them in their place" she said. Just then Hermione Granger appeared in the doorway again, "What's has been going on?" she asked, looking at all the sweets that were now all over the floor, Ron picked up Scabbers by his tail, "I think he's been knocked out" he said, Ron then looked closer at the rat, "No…I don't believe it, he's gone back to sleep"

He then placed the rat onto the chair, "So you've met him before then?" Ron asked Harry, who nodded and explained the meeting in Diagon Alley, inside Madam Malkins, "I've heard of that family" Ron said darkly, making Nat glance down slightly, "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says the father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side" Ron said, he then looked over at Nat, "I can't believe he's your brother" he added, "You seem nothing a like" Nat looked up at him, "We're twins believe it or not" she told him, "But he's an arrogant git" Ron then looked round at Hermione, "Can we help you with something?" he asked her, "You'd better hurry up and put your robes on. I've just been up the front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" Hermione said to him, "Scabbers has been fighting, not us" Ron said, "Would you mind leaving us to change?" he asked, "Alright, I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors" Hermione said in a sniffy voice, "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" she then turned and headed off along the train. Nat then bent down and rummaged in her trunk for her robes, "I'll go along to the toilets and change" she said to them, before getting up and leaving the compartment, shutting the door behind her.

Nat went into the toilets nearby and changed into her new school robes. Afterwards she headed back to the compartment, she knocked and Ron opened the door for her. He and Harry were both changed too, Nat stuffed her other clothes into her trunk just as a voice echoed through out the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately" she watched as Ron and Harry both crammed the remainder of the sweets into their pockets and then the three of them joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and then finally stopped. People were pushing their way towards the door, and out onto the tiny platform. It was cold. Nat then saw a lamp bobbing over the heads of students, and a voice called out, "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here" Nat looked towards the bobbling light and headed over in that direction, "C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me"

Nat got to the front of the group to find she was standing in front of a giant of a man. The same man she had seen outside Madam Malkins in Diagon Alley, the first time she had met Harry. They stumbled and slipped as they followed the man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was too dark to see either side of them, but Nat guessed they must be surrounded my trees. Nobody spoke to one another and Neville gave a sniff once or twice, "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec" the man called out to them, "Jus' round this bend here"

There was a sudden, "Oooooh!" from near Nat and as she rounded the corner she gasped. The narrow path opened suddenly on to the edge of a great back lake, and perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers, "No more'n four to a boat" the man called to them, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Ron, Nat and Hermione all climbed into a boat together, "Everyone in?" the man called, who was in a boat to himself, "Right then, FORWARD!"

Every single boat set off across the smooth black lake. Everyone was completely silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood, "Heads down!" the man called, as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They carried on along a dark tunnel, seemingly taking them right underneath the castle; they then reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles. After everyone had departed the boats, they made their way up a passageway in the rock after the man's lamp, eventually coming out onto smooth grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front doors, "Everyone here?" The man cried, he then raised his gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	3. Chapter 3 The Sorting

The doors swung open, a tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes stood in the doorway, "The firs'-years Professor McGonagall" the man said, "Thank you Hagrid" she replied "I will take them from here" she then threw the doors open wide and Nat gasped at the magnificent Entrance Hall; there were flaming torches lit along the wall, and in front of them all was a massive staircase, leading to the upper floors.

Professor McGonagall led the students in and then stopped beside a huge oak door, the pupils crowded in front of her, Nat could hear voices coming from behind the doors, she guessed the rest of the school were already inside, "Welcome to Hogwarts" Professor McGonagall announced to the group, "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seat, you must be sorted into your houses. The sorting ceremony is very important because, while you are here, your house will be like you family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each had produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here, your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup…"

At that moment she was interrupted by a cry of, "Trevor!" Nat looked round to see Neville – the boy who lost his toad, bend down in front of the professor and pick up a toad. He looked up at the women, who gave him a stern look, "Sorry…" he said sheepishly and then fell back into the crowd, "The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you wait" she told them, and then turned and went through the doors.

When she left everyone began to whisper to one another, she heard Harry asking Ron how he thought they were to be sorted, and Ron said he thinks it was some kind of spell they have to perform. This panicked Nat slightly; she hadn't really learnt any spells. I mean she had read a few of her books but didn't believe she was capable of performing any proper magic yet, surely they wouldn't expect them to perform a spell on their first night. It didn't help having Hermione close to her, starting to list of the spells she had learnt.

Suddenly someone let out a small scream, Nat gasped and looked round, "What the…" she heard Harry say beside her. About twenty ghosts had just streamed out of the wall. Pearly-white and transparent, they glided across the hall talking to each other; they hardly glanced at the first years. They appeared to be arguing. One that looked like a fat monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance" another ghost interrupted him, this one wearing a ruff and tights, "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost" he then suddenly noticed the first years, "I say, what are you all doing here?" he asked, nobody spoke, "New students!" the Fat Friar said, "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff" he went on "My old house you know"

Just then Professor McGonagall returned, "Move along now" she said sharply, "The sorting ceremony's about to start" one by one the ghosts floated away through the wall, "Now form a line and follow me" she told he first years. Nat got into line behind Hermione; they then followed Professor McGonagall through the huge double doors in front of them. Nat gasped as they walked through the doors; it was a magnificent sight. The hall was lit by hundreds of candles floating in the air, the ceiling itself was just like the night sky outside, she heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_ "

As they walked down between two of the four long tables, Nat saw the golden goblets and plates sparkling on the surface of the tables. At the top of the hall was another long table where all the teachers were sat. Professor McGonagall led the first years to the top of the hall and stopped them beside some stone steps, which led up to the staff table. Nat noticed a four-legged stool in front of them, with an old frayed and patched looking pointed wizards hat sitting on top. It looked very dirty. Nat frowned as she stared at the hat, along with everyone else in the hall, waiting. There was silence for a moment or two, then the hat twitched, and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor's apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuff's are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

As soon as the hat finished singing the whole hall burst into applause. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still again. Nat looked round at the other first years, completely baffled, "So we've just got to try on a hat!" she heard Ron whisper to Harry, "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll" Nat gave a slightly sigh of relief, 'Well, it wasn't that bad anyway' she thought to herself. Professor McGonagall then stepped forwards, she was holding a long roll of parchment, "Now, when I call your name, you will come forth, I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses" she told the first years, "Abbott, Hannah!" she read. A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, she sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat onto her head, which fell right down over her eyes. There was a moment's pause and then the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" the table on the right cheered and clapped as the hat was taken off Hannah and she went to sit at the Hufflepuff table, "Bones, Susan!" Professor McGonagall called; "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted, the girl then went to join Hannah, "Boot, Terry!" Professor McGonagall called, "RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted after a moment's silence. The table second from the left clapped this time. 'Brocklehurst, Mandy' went to Ravenclaw, while 'Brown, Lavender' became Gryffindor, 'Bulstrode, Milicent' became the first Slytherin. 'Corner, Michael' and Cornfoot, Stephen' both became Ravenclaw, 'Crabbe, Vincent' and 'Davis, Tracy' became Slytherin whereas 'Entwhistle, Kevin' and Finch-Fletchley, Justin' both became Hufflepuff, 'Finnigan, Seamus' became a Gryffindor, 'Goldstein, Anthony' went to Ravenclaw, 'Goyle, Gregory' became Slytherin and 'Granger, Hermione' went to Gryffindor.

Nat looked away from the sorting for a moment and began to scan the staff table curiously. Her gaze started at Dumbledore, who was sitting proudly in his seat, watching the sorting. She then moved her gaze along the line of teachers until she stopped on a man with dark hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin; he was wearing all black robes. Nat frowned curiously, realizing he was staring straight at her. She stared back for a moment, fixing his gaze and then he looked away to talk to the man next to him. Nat continued to frown as she looked back at the sorting just as, 'Longbottom, Neville' was placed into Gryffindor.

After 'MacDougal, Morag' was placed into Ravenclaw and 'Macmillan, Ernie' into Hufflepuff, Draco's name was called. Nat watched as her brother walked up to the stool. The hat barely touched his head when it announced, "SLYTHERIN!" Draco smirked as he strolled over to the table and sat next to Crabbe and Goyle, "Malfoy, Natalie!" Professor McGonagall called. Nat felt her heart jolt as she slowly walked up to the stool and sat down; when the hat was placed on her head it slid down over her eyes. Suddenly she heard the hats voice in her ear, almost like a whisper, "Hmm…different mind…difficult to place…" it said to her, Nat stared at the inside of the hat, nervously awaiting the result "So much courage…and talent…yet so loyal…but a cunning mind also…difficult…" there was a pause and Nat then bit her lip anxiously. Finally the hat announced "SLYTHERIN!" Nat felt the hat being taken off her head; she then went over to the applauding table and sat on the opposite side from her brother.

A couple of people shook her shoulder in delight, she smiled slightly at them and then looked back round at the sorting just as 'Malone, Roger' was placed into Hufflepuff. Then 'Moon, Lily' went to Gryffindor, both 'Nott' and 'Parkinson' joined Slytherin. Then a pair of twins went to different houses, one to Gryffindor and the other to Ravenclaw, 'Perk, Sally-Anne' then became Hufflepuff

When Professor McGonagall called out 'Potter, Harry' the entire hall went completely still and silent, that you could hear a pin drop. Nat watched as Harry walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. It took a long time. Eventually after what felt like an eternity the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Nat smiled and watched as Harry went to join the table, she got the feeling Harry was getting the loudest applaud and she could have sworn she heard someone shouting; "We got Potter!"

There were several more people after that, 'Rivers, Oliver' went to Ravenclaw, 'Roper, Sophie' became another Gryffindor, 'Smith, Sally' went to Hufflepuff, 'Smith, Zacharias' also became Hufflepuff, 'Thomas, Dean' to Gryffindor, 'Turpin, Lisa' joined Ravenclaw. Ron got his wish and went to Gryffindor like his brothers, and then finally 'Zabini, Blaise' came to Slytherin. He came over and sat in the seat next to Nat.

Everyone was talking to one another for a few minutes; the older students were welcoming the newcomers. Then Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and instantly the whole hall was silenced. "Welcome. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Newt! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." He then sat back down, Nat frowned and looked round wildly at everyone else, about to ask what all that was about. But before she could say anything she gasped. On the table in front of her there was now mountains of food, there was; roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire puddings, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and much, much more. Nat wasted no time and instantly took a little bit of everything onto her plate.

As Nat eat she half listened into the conversations around her. Blaise – the boy sitting next to her was getting into the conversation her brother was having with Crabbe and Goyle. She then spotted one of the pearly ghosts come over and perch down into the seat next to Draco – who to Nat's amusement did not seem too happy about. She then scanned the other tables and rested her eyes for a moment on the Gryffindor table. She had kind of wished the hat would place her into Gryffindor, so she could sit with Harry and Ron, but then she knew her parents would be furious if she had been placed anywhere but Slytherin.

After everyone had eaten all they could, the food finally faded away and was instantly replaced with hundreds of different puddings. Nat took a small slice of a cherry pie and poured a little cream over to the top. She eat up slowly, only half listening to her brother who was moaning about the rule of not letting first years join the Quidditch team, "I mean, it is very unfair" she drawled on, "I have been riding since I was small, and I'm sure I would easily make the team" Nat rolled her eyes slightly and looked over at the top table. Her eyes fell upon the teacher with the black cloak again. She frowned slightly; she had gotten a strange feeling about him. The way he had stared at her kind of gave her the shivers. He was busy talking to the man in a turban next to notice she was looking at him, Nat turned to the older student on her left, "Who's that teacher there? The one in the black rope, talking to the man with the turban?" she said, "That's Professor Snape. Head of our house, he teaches potions" he told her, "And the professor next to him is Professor Quirrell. He teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts" Nat looked back round at the table and noticed Snape looking at her again, she frowned slightly for a moment before finally looking away and eating the rest of her pudding.

Finally the desserts disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet, instantly the whole hall went quiet, "Now, before you all head off to bed after our fabulous feast, I have a few term notices I would like to announce. First years should note that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students" he explained, "Also, our caretaker Mr Filch, would like me to remind you, that no magic is to be used between the classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will take place in the second week of term; those wishing to sign up should see Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death"

Nat frowned and looked round at everyone else. A few people gave a slight laugh, while others were confused like Nat, "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song" Dumbledore said. He then waved his wand and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which then rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake like into words, "And off we go" Dumbledore said and the whole school bellowed out:

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

Everyone was singing the song in completely different tunes, so they all finished at different times. The last to stop were a couple of twins at the Gryffindor table, who Nat guessed were Ron's brothers. They were singing in a slow, funereal style tune. Finally they finished and Dumbledore announced for them all to get to bed, "Prefects, will lead the first years to the dormitories" he told them. Nat felt so sleepy after the feast that she couldn't wait to get to bed. One of the prefects told the first years to follow and Nat walked with the group out of the great hall, she gave a quick smile to Harry and Ron as she passed them and followed the prefect through the hallway and down some stone steps, towards the dungeons.

They walked along the corridor, before finally stopping at a brick wall, Nat frowned slightly, the prefect then spoke, _"_ _Salazar_ _"_ he announced, staring at the wall. Suddenly a passage opened and they all clambered in. Nat looked around as she entered the common room. Almost everything was green. The room was long and high, like an underground room, it had rough stone walls, there were greenish lamps that hung on chains from the ceiling and a fire was crackling under an elaborate carved mantelpiece ahead of them. The prefect gathered them all round, "Welcome to the Slytherin common room" he said to them, "The password will change every fortnight, so please make note of the new one from the notice board when you leave. The boy's dormitories are through the door on the left and the girls on your right. All your belongs will have been brought up" he finished and they all headed to their dorms. Nat went into one of the rooms and found her trunk and Newt's cage at the bottom of one of the beds. There were four other girls sharing the same room, Pansy Parkinson was one of them. Nat got herself ready for bed and then lay down under the covers of her four-poster. It didn't take long for her to fall fast asleep.


End file.
